


The Evening Was Long and I Held On to Every Minute (While It Lasted)

by varkanum



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varkanum/pseuds/varkanum
Summary: For Secret Samol 2018!





	The Evening Was Long and I Held On to Every Minute (While It Lasted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).



I was so happy to fulfill a Sige/Aubrey prompt, thank you for my whole life. Was thinking about your “undercover as a couple” request, so here’s their mission going awry after Aubrey maybe had a little too much to drink and maybe let slip something she wasn’t supposed to. Hope you enjoy!

 


End file.
